


Yes, My Lord

by Hannaadi88



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bottom Alfred, Butler Arthur, Crossover, Demon Arthur, M/M, Master Alfred, Top Arthur, UKUS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 13:43:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2814056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannaadi88/pseuds/Hannaadi88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred always gets his way in the end. Arthur begs to differ.</p><p>(UKUS/Kuroshitsuji crossover)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes, My Lord

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [メリ｜リス｜えいべい♥](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/88619) by Norigohan. 



> This drabble was inspired by a series of pictures by norigohan on tumblr.

“Lunch is served, my lord.”

Alfred looked up from his newspaper. Prompt as always, Arthur had appeared in the study with a silver tray of sandwiches, a pitcher and a polite smile on his face. He knew that his butler (a ‘gentleman’s gentleman’, as Arthur liked to put it) disapproved of his habit of eating anywhere outside of the dining room, but Alfred always had it his way in the end.

All he had to do was flash the older man a brilliant smile and he was putty in his hands.

“Thank you, Kirkland,” Alfred snapped his paper shut and folded it, placing it on the small side table to his right. He patted the surface pointedly. “You can put it here.”

Arthur approached him silently and paused in front of the table, raising a brow. “And where am I supposed to set this down, if I may ask?”

Alfred chuckled. He knew this was coming. “The table, of course. Is there a problem?”

He could practically see Arthur’s feathers ruffling in indignation. “I’m not sure if you’re aware of it, my lord, but your newspaper is in the way. Could you please remove it?”

“You’re being silly,” Alfred sighed, leaning back in his armchair. “Just put the damn tray on it. Nothing is going to happen to your stupid aesthetics.”

Alfred watched as Arthur frowned, visibly contemplating going against direct orders before releasing a defeated exhale and setting the tray on the paper. Aside from the obvious displeasure, Arthur’s face was a smooth mask, betraying none of his thoughts. How he viewed his young employer was a mystery, no matter how many times Alfred provoked him.

With a smirk he turned to the tray and picked up the closest sandwich, raising it to his mouth. “There, that wasn’t so hard, was it?” he crooned as he took a bite. “This is delicious, Kirkland.”

Arthur inclined his head. “Thank you, my lord,” he murmured. “May I take my leave?”

Alfred waved his hand dismissively, his concentration fully dedicated to his food. The pitcher on the tray felt warm to the touch and, now that he studied it, smelled refreshing. He raised his head and called out for Arthur’s retreating figure to wait.

“What is this? It smells good!”

Arthur paused and turned to look over his shoulder with a small smirk. “Spearmint tea, my lord.  _Bon appetit_.”

Mouth agape in horror, Alfred’s eyes followed Arthur’s back as he left the room, closing the door behind him. It was only then that he noticed a newspaper tucked underneath his arm.

.x.

A pair of hands ran up the expanse of his chest, brushing cool palms against Alfred’s warm flesh. Lips littered kisses down the column of his neck with the occasional tongue lapping at his skin. Alfred’s shoulders tensed as he inhaled sharply. Arthur had bitten him.

“Watch what you’re doing,” he hissed, tilting his head back. “You can’t leave marks there!”

Arthur’s mouth lingered on the bite mark, laving it soothingly. “My apologies, my lord. I cannot resist sampling a little bit of my master.”

Alfred’s response was lost in a moan as one of the hands on his chest delved down between his thighs. He bucked his hips, earning a low chuckle from the man behind him.

“What do I taste like, then?” he inquired.

“You taste divine, Alfred,” Arthur whispered, dragging his teeth intimately over the sensitive skin behind his ear. “Absolutely delicious. Just like my tea, apparently,” he added smugly, laughing out loud as he felt Alfred stiffen. “Did you think I wouldn’t notice? That pitcher was half empty by the time I came to collect it.”

Alfred tried to pull away, but the hand at his crotch stopped him, squeezing his flesh. He groaned and leaned back against Arthur’s chest, allowing him to continue his ministrations undisturbed. The one place he had to work hard for what he wanted was bed.

“Tell me,” Arthur prompted him. “How did you like the tea? I want to know.”

The remaining hand on his chest began to move lower, running delicately over his sides and stopping at his hip, rubbing slow circles into his skin. Alfred grit his teeth.

“Make me.”

He could feel the mark on his inner thigh warm up under Arthur’s touch. It wasn’t hard to imagine the identical insignia on Arthur’s shoulder glow as well and his green eyes flash red. He had seen it many times before.

“Yes, my lord.”

**Author's Note:**

> (if you'd like to follow me on tumblr, here is the link to my blog. I'd be happy to answer questions and accept prompts! 
> 
> http://hannaadi88.tumblr.com/)
> 
> This story is part of [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), whose goal is to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites:
> 
> * Short comments
> 
> * Long comments
> 
> * Questions
> 
> * Constructive criticism
> 
> * “<3” as extra kudos
> 
> * Reader-reader interaction
> 
> This author replies to comments.


End file.
